Play Me That Song
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "The song Play me that song by brantley gilbert would be a great plot for bechloe or mitchsen really lol."


It was a typical Wednesday night for Beca Mitchell, the DJ had finished mixing for the night and was about to get ready for bed and crawl into her cold, empty bed. It came as a surprise to the brunette when there was a knock at her apartment door, who would be knocking at 11:47 at night? Despite her better judgment, Beca opened the door and revealed a face she hadn't seen in God only knew how long. "Chloe what are you doing here?"

The red head offered a weak smile at the brunette. "Hey Beca. Things are on the rocks with James. Actually, we broke up tonight after a fight."

The brunette raised a questioning eyebrow at the woman in front of her, not sure if she could still be considered a friend, "I'm sorry?"

"I don't want to impose, but could I come in?"

Beca stepped aside, allowing Chloe into her home. "Can I get you something to drink?"

The ginger shook her head no before sitting down on the couch. Her hands clasped together and head down. Beca walked over to Chloe and sat down in the arm chair facing the couch. The two girls sat in silence for a few moments until the DJ awkwardly broke it. "So not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you here? I honestly don't know how long it's been since I've seen you."

"Five months and three days," Chloe quietly mumbled.

"Yeah, that long. If you and James broke up why aren't you with Aubrey drinking wine, watching Bridget Jones's Diary, and talking shit about James?"

The red head combed her fingers through he fiery locks, still looking down at the floor, "In college that would have fixed my broken heart in a matter of hours and had me talking about how hot some random guy in one of my classes. But now Aubrey is a two hour car ride away in Atlanta and instead of calling or skyping her, my first instinct was to come here, even after all of this time. I'm really sorry, I imposed on you. I'm gonna go."

Before Chloe could stand up and leave, she felt a small hand on her wrist keep her from leaving. The gesture meant so much to the ginger that she couldn't help the tears that slowly started to fall from her bright blue eyes. "Just because I haven't seen you in a long time doesn't mean I ever stopped caring about you."

Beca gently pulled Chloe into a hug and let her friend cry in her shoulder. The first couple of moments were awkward for the DJ. She wasn't big on physical contact and couldn't remember the last time she had comforted another person, but Chloe was different, she owed a lot to Chloe and knew that this moment would be an opportunity to return the love and support. While lost in thought, the red head had said something, but it got lost in the brunette's shoulder. "What'd you say Chlo?"

The red head lifted her head, eyes red and puffy, and looked at Beca, "Will you play me some old mixes? I remember when I told you that James and I were dating, you wanted me to listen to some new mix and let you know my thoughts. If you haven't played it at a gig or sent it to a producer yet, I would love to let you know what I think. Plus, I think some music would really help me feel better."

The DJ knew what song Chloe was referring to and immediately pulled it up on her laptop. Suddenly, a mix of "Teardrops on my Guitar" and "Can't Fight This Feeling" started playing. Chancing a glance at the red head sitting next her, she saw her friend's face change from a look that showed she was simply enjoying Beca's ability to blend the two songs together. This look of content happiness slowly shifted to a look of contemplation and as the mix ended, it had become an expression of shocked realization. Beca couldn't tell if the reaction she would get would be praise or disgust. Unable to handle the silence anymore and wanting to simply get this over with. "So, what did you think?"

Chloe turned to face Beca before a few fresh tears start flowing again. "Beca was that song for me?"

The brunette simply nodded and whispered an almost inaudible "yes," before taking a deep breath and deciding that Chloe deserved a full explanation. Beca grabbed the red head's hand before starting. "I've had a crush on you since I met you at the activities fair. You looked so beautiful, your pointing at me was what made me even work up the courage to walk over to your booth. I was so busy staring at you that I wasn't filtering what I said to you and Aubrey. I was singing Titanium when I walked into the showers because I hadn't stopped thinking about you since the activities fair and was doing my best to distract myself by mixing Titanium with every song ever written. I wasn't angry that you invaded my shower, I was just surprised that the person I was thinking about had magically appeared naked and was talking about her lady jam."

By this point, Chloe had stopped crying and was looking at the brunette, mouth slightly hanging open in shock at her confession. "Beca, I noticed you at the activities fair because I thought you were beautiful, so I pointed you out to Aubrey because I kind of forget we were supposed to be recruiting for the Bellas and not just people watching. When you didn't make a move at Hood Night and kissed Jesse after Nationals I thought there was no way you were interested so I got over myself and moved on to other people. I always found stupid reasons to not make a second date with them. Most of them were really nice, but they weren't you. Then James came along and he kind of reminded me of you with the brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes, alt look and liked to smirk. He didn't share your love of music, but I knew he was as close as I was going to get to having you, so I took my consolation prize and thought I'd live in relative happiness, never madly in love, but I wouldn't be unhappy. I was right until Fat Amy's birthday party when he saw how I interacted with you. He could tell I loved you and that we had a connection I would never have with him. He told me it was either you or him and I chose him because I thought it would be better than ending up alone and maybe I would stop wanting you if I stopped seeing you. It was the dumbest decision I made in my life, I was constantly wondering what you were doing, if you had met someone, or if you even missed me."

Chloe stopped to take a deep breath and gage Beca's reaction. The brunette was in tears and had a look of hurt in her eyes, but encouraged the red head to continue. "Tonight I was missing you more than usual so I pulled out the photo album you and the rest of the Bella's made for Aubrey and me when we graduated. James caught me lingering on a picture of you and I at one of our celebration parties and accused me of breaking my promise not to see you anymore. I didn't even bother denying it. He wasn't the great love of my life and I always knew that. I was just looking for someone to distract me from not being with you. It wasn't until tonight that I realized being friends with you was better than not having you in my life at all. I'm really sorry that I ever thought anything else. Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?"

Instead of responding with any words, Beca slowly moved closer to Chloe before putting her hand on the red head's cheek and pulling her in for a short kiss. When they pulled away, both girls just let their eyes linger on the other for a moment before allowing themselves to break out into large grins.

This time it was Chloe's turn to initiate a kiss. She leaned forward and captured Beca's lips before swiping her tongue over the brunette's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was immediately granted. The red head lightly pushed the DJ onto her back before straddling the small DJ's hips and unbuttoning her shirt. When Beca's top was completely removed she tossed it across the room before doing the same to her bra. Chloe temporarily broke the kiss to remove her own shirt and bra. The ginger quickly reconnected their lips, but only for a moment before she started kissing and licking down the brunette's neck and collar. When Chloe reached Beca's breasts, she took the right one into her mouth, sucking and nipping at the nipple as she rolled the left one between her thumb and pointer finger. After switching breasts, Chloe continued her journey south until she reached the hem of Beca's jeans before looking up, asking for permission. The brunette immediately nodded yes. The red head made quick work of the DJ's jeans and panties before making her way back up Beca's body and kissing her.

After a couple moments of kissing, Chloe moved her hand between Beca's legs and slowly pushed two fingers into the brunette and set a slowly building pace. Chloe felt Beca's walls begin clenching on her fingers and added a third finger and started rubbing the DJ's clit in response. "Fuck Chloe, faster, harder. I need you deeper."

The red head complied with Beca's pleas and started thrusting deeper and harder until the brunette screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. Chloe did her best to keep pumping in and out to help Beca ride out her high, but the DJ's walls had a death grip on her fingers, making movement difficult.

When she felt Beca's walls loosen and her body relax, Chloe withdrew her fingers from the brunette and licked them clean while she waited for the DJ's breathing to return to normal.

It took a couple of minutes for Beca to come down from her high, but when she did, she lightly pushed Chloe off of her before standing up and extending her hand to the red head. "I love you Chloe and I want to show you that, I just need you to promise that you'll stay with me tonight."

Chloe is touched by how much Beca cares for her and immediately accepts the hand and accepts the brunette's outstretched hand. Beca leads Chloe into her bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed before pulling the red head in for a slow, passionate kiss. After a few moments, Beca begins stripping Chloe, not breaking their lips. When the red head was completely naked, Beca's hand begins palm at Chloe's breast, pinching and tugging at her already erect nipple. Satisfied, Beca's hand continues moving down Chloe's body over her abs and between her legs. The DJ started rubbing the red head's clit and is immediately rewarded to a soft moan and her hips jolting forward toward her hand. Deciding that five years of waiting was enough, Beca quickly entered Chloe with two fingers, her thumb continued rubbing her clit. It doesn't take long for the red head to climax and falls back on the bed. Beca helps her ride it out before dropping to her knees and cleaning the red head up before licking her fingers clean.

After she finishes, Beca joins Chloe on the bed and maneuvers the red head's spent body so her head rests on the pillow next to hers and pulls to comforter over their bodies. The DJ leans in and gives Chloe a quick kiss on the lips. "Good night. I love you."

Chloe just smiles and moves her head to rest on Beca's chest. "I love you too."


End file.
